This invention relates to improvements in handles for golf clubs, and more particularly concerns a golf club handle provided with a device for adjusting the relative gripping forces applied by the right and left hands holding the handle.
With the grip normally used by a right-handed golfer, the left hand grips the handle of the club at the uppermost end thereof while the right hand grips the handle immediately below the left hand and, in some instances, the right hand partially overlaps the left hand. For a proper swing which will minimize slicing and hooking, it is considered essential that the gripping pressure of the upper hand be greater than the gripping pressure of the lower hand.
Although practice and training devices and techniques have been disclosed for helping the golfer to correct his grip, functional improvements in golf club handles for alleviating the consequences of an improper grip have not heretofore been available.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a golf club handle which automatically compensates for gripping pressure differences between upper and lower hands.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf club handle as in the foregoing object which causes the effective lower hand gripping pressure to be lower than the effective upper hand gripping pressure in the course of a corrected swing of a golf club incorporating said handle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf club having a handle of the aforesaid nature.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a handle of the aforesaid nature of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.